My Immortal AU
by MagicSwanQ
Summary: Se situe dans la saison 6, une fin que j'ai imaginé, différente de celle de la série, fic SQ bien sur. Quand le destin est écrit peut-on le changer... Et si Gidéon tuait vraiment Emma et que personne ne puisse rien y faire même pas Gold.


**Bonsoir les amis(es), je poste cet écrit tout droit sortie de ma tête hier, j'avais eu cette idée en écoutant la chanson d'Evanescence, je me suis lancé dans ce second écrit sur SQ, c'est assez court et je m'en excuse mais des fois les meilleurs écrits sont les moins long.**

 **Je remercie ma béta qui a une patience d'ange, je t'aime fort !**

 **Voila bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **My Immortal**

Gidéon était celui qui la tuerait. Depuis des mois Emma rêvait qu'il la tuait. Depuis des mois ses parents et ses amis essayaient de contrer le sort, mais Emma savait que la prophétie, que toutes les prophéties étaient faites pour se réaliser. Emma s'était résignée. Elle voulait vivre mais elle savait que le destin en serait autrement et si sa mort devait rétablir les fins heureuses alors elle se sacrifierait avec plaisir.

Elle pensa à Régina et se dit que si une seule personne méritait sa fin heureuse, c'était elle. L'ancienne reine avait déjà tellement souffert, plus que tous ceux qu'Emma avait rencontré jusqu'à ce jour. Elle avait perdu deux amours, avait été bafouée par son mari Léopold, le père de sa mère qui l'avait forcé à faire des choses déshonorantes et humiliantes. Il l'avait incité à se comporter comme une femme soumise. Ce monstre qu'elle ne voulait pas considérer comme son grand père la dégoutait et elle se réjouissait de ne jamais avoir affaire à lui. C'était peut-être mal, mais s'il n'était pas mort, elle savait que les seules paroles qu'elle aurait eu pour lui aurait été des mots de colère et de mépris.

Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi avec une femme comme Regina ? Elle qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'amour n'avait reçu que mépris et cruauté. Et ces mauvais traitements ne dataient pas de son mariage avec ce roi maudit. Bridée depuis sa plus tendre enfance par sa mère Cora qui voulait qu'elle devienne une reine, tout ce qu'elle-même n'avait jamais été, pour faire oublier sa basse extraction. Cora était née dans le caniveau et avait toujours jalousé les nantis. Elle avait donc reporté ses rêves de grandeur sur sa fille, se moquant de la rendre malheureuse dans le processus.

Définitivement celle qui méritait le plus sa fin heureuse était Régina et ce, malgré le mal qu'elle avait pu faire. Elle l'avait fait parce que les gens avaient bafoué son cœur et ses sentiments. Regina avait la faculté prodigieuse de ressentir les choses profondément, et sa colère avait été à la hauteur de cette capacité. Et Emma avait beau avoir eu une enfance chaotique par sa faute, elle la remerciait aujourd'hui d'avoir brisé son destin de petite fille gâtée et de lui avoir évité un destin similaire au sien où l'amour n'aurait eu aucune valeur dans ce jeu de pouvoir.

Emma pensa à la belle brune, encore, comme elle le faisait depuis longtemps, depuis qu'elle avait compris que le mal être de Régina était dû à son passé. Elle lui avait promis de lui donner sa fin heureuse, et elle comptait bien la lui donner quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Un jour la jolie reine serait heureuse. Son destin était de mourir pour que le fils de Belle et Rumple accomplisse son destin, celui de sauver Storybrooke. Et alors que Régina avait encore perdu l'amour de sa vie, par sa faute qui plus est, elle se dit que sa mort était un juste retour des choses afin qu'un jour, cette dernière connaisse l'amour véritable.

Elle avait appris à connaitre Régina, elle savait la cerner, elle avait appris à… l'aimer. Oui, alors que l'heure de sa mort approchait, elle osait enfin reconnaître la véritable nature de ses sentiments. Elle aimait sa reine, et pour elle, elle sacrifierait sa vie sans hésitation. Elle était la sauveuse après tout, c'était son destin. Sa mère avait brisé celui de Régina avec Daniel, alors il était logique qu'en échange de sa vie, Emma lui apporte le bonheur.

Le soir de sa destinée était arrivé et elle était seule. Non pas parce qu'on l'avait abandonnée à son triste sort dans l'indifférence la plus totale, mais parce qu'elle avait induit tous les autres en erreur. Elle était la seule maitresse de ses visions, la seule qui pouvait dire ou pas ce qu'il s'y se passait.

La nuit tombait et Emma était prête à faire face son destin qui ne tarda pas à se matérialiser sous les traits du fils de Belle et Rumple, ce jeune garçon si pur qui pensait faire le bien, elle en fût certaine en affrontant son regard. Elle avait compris qu'il voulait juste rejoindre ses parents. Ce garçon qui n'avait simplement pas eu de chance en étant séparé d'eux, ceux qui l'aimaient plus que tout. Et elle était bien placée pour savoir ce qu'il avait dû éprouver tout au long de sa jeune existence. Elle avait été à sa place après tout.

« Il faut que je tue la sauveuse pour devenir sauveur à mon tour » fit Gidéon d'un air désolé à l'encontre d'Emma.

« Je sais ! » répondit simplement Emma.

Une lutte sans merci s'en suivie. Emma ne voulait pas faciliter la tâche à Gidéon. Elle voulait se battre pour qu'il ne pense pas qu'elle s'était sacrifiée. Ses gestes étaient trop lents, elle aurait pu le tuer d'un seul coup, mais il était le fils de Belle. Il était celui qui devait accomplir la prophétie, celui qui sauverait tout le monde, celui qui sauverait Régina.

Gidéon leva son épée qu'Emma contra sans mal d'un revers. Gidéon recula légèrement et abattit sa lame sur la sienne. La sauveuse esquiva pour donner le change, se retrouvant dos à Gidéon qui profitant de cet état de fait pour planter son épée dans le flanc d'Emma qui se tournait, l'épée levée, offrant un angle d'attaque parfait à son adversaire.

« Noooooooooooooooon » hurla Régina qui venait d'arriver.

Emma croisa le regard paniqué de la reine, alors que la lame s'enfonçait dans sa chaire. Régina accourut et d'un geste abrupt éjecta Gidéon loin d'Emma, la rattrapant avant que son corps ne touche le sol, ses genoux glissant sur la surface lisse du bitume.

« Emma ! » gronda Régina, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle serrait Emma dans ses bras.

« Tu auras ta fin heureuse Régina, je te l'ai promis… » souffla Emma en toussotant, le sang l'empêchant de s'exprimer comme elle le voulait.

« Idiote ! Tu es la sauveuse, tu es la seule qui peut me donner ma fin heureuse ! » gronda Régina en secouant Emma.

Cette dernière sourit et ses yeux se fermèrent pour l'éternité sous les cris de Régina qui pleurait sa fin heureuse perdue.

* * *

 **Pas taper pas taper aieuuuuuuuuuuuu !**


End file.
